cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Artus Blazer
Artus Blazer is a well-known mercenary/gun-for-hire. He is known to operate mainly with the Republic, and occasionally the CIS and some other independent factions. As a young child, he looked up the famous bounty hunter, Jango Fett, and decided to take on a carreer like his idol. Early Life Born on Mandalore, Artus' family didn't have much. They were fairly poor and lived off of the few crops they grew. When Artus was 7, his homestead was attacked by an independent faction called Nova, better known as Dark Nebula. His mother was captured and never seen again, and his father was execute in front of him. Artus escaped barely from the planet, and left to find someone to train him. Artus, from that day, began to calculate his revenge on Dark Nebula. Signing up for the Republic Artus soon learned of the Republic army and its clone troops. Seeing that he was from Mandalore just like the clones were, he joined up and trained. Artus met Jango Fett, a Mandalorian bounty hunter whom became Artus' idol and encouraged him to fight for the Republic. Soon after Artus received his armor and headed off to Geonosis to assist the Jedi in battle. Artus operated mainly with Jedi Knight Mal Lavastun (who, in the future, turned to the darkside.) They were an excellent team and survived many encounted with Nova together. New Information Artus had many bases setup on multiple planets. In his 3rd year of serving the Republic he became a general in the clone army. Artus' main base, however, was on the planet Ryloth. Artus Ryloth base was constantly bombarded by both the CIS and Nova forces. In one instance, Artus and Mal and another clone, known as "Swoop Sniper" captured a Nova officer and proceeded to interrogate him. The man cracked soon after the beat-down and told them everything he knew. Knowing this new information and Nova's battle plans, Swoop was planted in Nova's massive army as a spy and helped gather information. Bekk Lasersniper At Mal's Ryloth base, Artus learned of a rogue Jedi Knight, Bekk Lasersniper, and his padawan, Jaden Archbroker. Mal had many of his own clones after Bekk to attempt to 'dismiss' them from their lives. Artus stepped up to defend Bekk and Jaden, and the four soon became excellent allies. Nowadays, Mal has accepted Bekk, yet doesn't enjoy Jaden's company. Artus now operates often with now Jedi Knight Jaden Archbroker. Base Destruction Eventually, Artus' Ryloth base was decimated from the constant bombardment by Nova. The site was abandoned and Artus looked to find a new building site. Artus was soon given authorization to build a base on Kamino and setup shop there. The base is still there to this day and is still in working condition, and occasionally, attacked. Making some new friends Whilst Artus was in the Grand Army of the Republic, Artus made some good clone friends. Non-clone sarg dlen, Clone Ben Voidseeker (KIA) and later on Ben's brothers Hudson and Caboose. Artus also met Randy Davidquency, Hondo Bactanova, kloon skyler, and other clones and jedi throughout the republic. The group went on many adventures, including missions against Nova and the CIS. Leaving the Republic Artus soon tired of the Republic, since he didn't the the freedoms he wanted. Artus tried out being a bounty hunter, but realized, it wasn't the career for him. Artus checked out many independent factions, but could never find what he was looking for. Artus became neutral for sometime until coming out of 'retirement' and helping out his old friends in battle. The Death Watch Soon after going neutral, Artus learned of the Death Watch. Artus, being a Mandalorian, joined up with them. Artus had joined after Dooku's betrayal to the Death Watch and was happy to help by taking out a few tin cans. Artus was with Death Watch for quite a while and assissted them on many missions. Once again, Artus deserted his new-found organization of Death Watch, he couldn't bare killing as many civilians as they did. Along with Artus, many of his clone friends had deserted and followed him into the Death Watch and left along with him, including a Garen Protondreamer, his friend he had met whilst still in the Republic. Now... Artus now works as a mercenary/gun-for-hire, with Valcor Distructer, and his right-hand man, Mal Lavastun whom turned to the darkside. Artus works along side Caboose, Garen, Jaden, Bekk, kloon, sarg, and a long list of Republic troops. Artus' currently resides at his base on Kamino, peacefully. Most of the time. Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary